Keep it Real: Confessions of a teenage Shinigami
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: A series of journal entries by our favorite Bleach characters. High School is just so entertaining... and horrifying? Rated for Language. Pairings TBA.


**Note: This is a supposed to represent a series of online journal posts by our favorite Bleach characters. Not everyone is represented in their own journal, but characters will be introduced via their relationships with those that do post to journals. Their usernames shouldn't be too vague, but in case you can't figure out who's who, I'll tell you who everyone is at the top, and I'll add to the list as new characters come in. Pairings will come in later, but everything will be done through journal posts.**

**XxXIceXxX - Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**StrawberryCandy - Kurosaki Ichigo**

**SweetXsakE - Matsumoto Rangiku**

**69Suck69 - Shuuhei Hisagi**

**Red*Pineapple - Abarai Renji**

**KEEP IT REAL**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Posted to: _XxXIceXxX

6:50 PM 8/25/09

Location: Bedroom/Sanctuary

Music: "Time to Pretend" - MGMT

**HIGH SCHOOL…**

School started today.

It looks like it won't be such a bad year, aside from the fact that I'm at the bottom of the "totem-pole-that-is-popularity". But aren't all freshmen treated as such…

My schedule's not so bad. I have orchestra just after lunch, which sucks because the music rooms aren't air conditioned. I can just see the disaster that's waiting for us there. Big marching band kids with full stomachs in a room that's twenty degrees warmer than the rest of the building in the middle of August.

#1 reason I didn't join Band = BAND CAMP

Among many others…

They're all whores anyway.

Choir kids aren't much better. They all think they're in some elite group just because some tone-deaf low-life told them they could sing. And the rest of us are not even worthy enough to breathe their precious air.

But who am I to judge?

Anyway, Jyuu got plenty of pictures of me in my new uniform before I left this morning. I would have run back upstairs and exited through my window if Shun hadn't woken up and coaxed him back into bed.

In case you're confused, Jyuushiro and Shunsui are my parents… er… adoptive parents, rather. They're pretty cool, I guess. But Jyuu is just too motherly sometimes. It's a good thing Shun is there to keep his boyfriend under control.

Well, I'm out. I've got Algebra homework and I think I'm gonna go scavenge for food. I think my lo mein is still in the fridge. Unless Shun ate it.

He probably ate it.

-Shirou

_Comments:_

SweetXsakE: _I can't believe we're in the same school now, Shirou-kun! You should come sit with me at lunch!_

--XxXIceXxX: _Idiot. We don't have the same lunch period, and I can't sit in the Senior Hall._

--SweetXsakE: _You can if a senior invites you._

69Suck69: _the hell's wrong with band kids? A lot of sexual experience is gained when you fuck a band kid. More than if you fuck a frigid violinist._

--Red*Pineapple: _Band kids + Cheerleaders = How many people Hisagi has gotten STD's from._

--69Suck69: _Fuck you_

StrawberryCandy: _I didn't know you were adopted._

--XxXIceXxX: _Both my parents are men, Kurosaki. How hard was it to figure out?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Posted to: _StrawberryCandy

10:45 AM 8/28/09

Location: Karakura High School/Library

Music: N/A

**Library of DOOM!**

It's so quiet in here, I'm afraid to think. I swear the librarian--what's-her-face-can't-remember-her-name--is an alien or something and is raping my brain with her mind powers. Seriously, I feel violated.

Anyway, we're supposed to be finishing our summer English Project for Yoruichi, but we didn't even start it until last night. So Renji and me are in the library doing "research" AKA seeing if we can get past the internet filters on the computers. The only thing we've been able to hack into is Wikipedia.

And LiveJournal, Obviously.

I think we're in trouble though. Librarian-what's-her-face-no-name keeps looking over here with this angry look in her eyes. Though, I guess I wouldn't really be able to tell what she has in her eyes because I've never actually seen them in the entire three years I've gone to this school. She's got worse crows feet than my grandma, who's dead and decomposing. Sorry for the visual.

But seriously, is the woman related to Ichimaru or something? What's with the squinting?

I can't see worth a shit, either. But Jeez, that's why I wear contacts.

Fuck, I think she's gonna come over here.

Time to go.

-Ichigo

_Comments: _

XxXIceXxX: _Kurenai_

--StrawberryCandy: _Care to be a little more vague, there, Whitey?_

--XxXIceXxX: _It's the librarian's name, dumbfuck._

--Red*Pineapple: _I prefer librarian-what's-her-face-don't-know-her-name-alien-girl_

--69Suck69: _I concur with Hitsugaya. Kurosaki is a dumbfuck_

-StrawberryCandy: _If I wasn't so afraid to get close to the scary bitch, I'd give you to the damn librarian and laugh as she tears into your flesh and eats you limb by limb._

--69Suck69: _Violent little strawberry, aren't we?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note: If you like this, tell me and I'll be happy to continue. XD If anyone has suggestions for plot and/or characters, I'm open. I don't know what pairings I'm gonna use for this, but I have an idea for a few. Oh, I need help with usernames for characters. I need ones that are obvious, even if they're a little lame. Anyway, leave me some feedback. -cough- Suggestions -cough-**

**Love you all**

**-Jaide**


End file.
